Unifi acces point
= Nodige software = De controller software: click me!! Java: clickme!! = De voorbereidingen = 1. Download eerst alle software die beschreven staan onder het kopje “Nodige software” als je dit nog niet hebt gedaan 2. Je kan Java alvast installeren maar wacht nog even met het instellen van de Unifi software. En dat was alles voor de voorbereidingen. = Het stappenplan = 1. Eerst Java installeren, daarna kan je verder met het opzetten van de Unifi je kan de Unifi installatie niet uitvoeren zonder Java eerst te installeren. 2. Haal de access point uit de doos 3. Haal de plastic ring aan de onderkant van de access eraf trek het kleine klipje omhoog en draai de plastic schijf naar de zij zodat je deze kan verwijderen. 4. Verwijder het witte rubber om bij de ethernet poort te komen, dit is het resultaat wat je zou moeten overhouden. 5. Stop de ethernet kabel erin en wacht tot er een blauw gloed uit de bovenkant dit indiceert dat de access point aan staat, De Ethernet kabel moet in de “Main” Ethernet port. Vergeet ook niet om nogmaals te controleren of PoE '''aanstaat. 6. En nu gaan we de Unifi software instaleren. 7. Klik Ja 8. Klik op install 9. Als deze klaar is met installeren zou je dit scherm moeten krijgen druk hierbij op Finish en check de “Start Unifi Controller after installation” box 10. Klik hier op de “launch A browser to Manage the network” 11. Klik op “Details” en dan op “Go on the webpage” in rode letters 12. Daarna zou je gegroet moeten worden door dit beeld selecteer het juiste land en tijd. 13. Normaal gesproken kan je hier je Unifi Access point selecteren, klik hierbij op next, zorg dat je op hetzelfde netwerk zit als de Access point 14. Klik hierbij gewoon op skip 15. Vul hier je school mail in en bedenk een wachtwoord 16. En klik op finish 17. Als dit wordt gevraagd kan je het gewoon overslaan. 18. En nu ben je terecht bij je dashboard 19. En hier ze je gemakkelijk alle apparaten 20. Als je op de access point klikt krijg je het volgende te zien, dit is de access point die je hebt toegevoegd 21. Als je hier op de access point dubbelklikt dan zie je een aantal gegevens van de access points. Je ziet in het nieuwe “proporties” menu ook de opties “details””clients””Config””tools””stats” 22. Klik op settings 23. Dan kom je bij het volgende scherm terecht 24. Klik vervolgens op “Wireless Networks” hier kan je al je configureerde netwerken zien, maar dit hebben we nog niet gedaan, dus de lijst is leeg, als je nu op “Create new wireless network” klikt en dan op “Advanced options” krijg je alle mogelijkheden te zien voor je create van je nieuwe draadloos netwerk. 25. Vergeet niet om op “Save te klikken als je klaar bent en je hebt je draadloze netwerk opgezet. = Termen = PoE: Power over ethernet, dit houdt in dat je ethernet poort ook stroom kan leveren aan het aangesloten apparaat. Controller: In dit geval is je controller de software die je gebruikt om je netwerk mee te beheren\ ''Made by Ruben Veenendaal'' ''Implemented by Nick Weijers'''''